Forgetful Memories
by Anim3Lov3rz96
Summary: Everything changes,once Mikan's parents died.One day,Mikan met up her old best friends,from 5 years ago.Mikan got her memories erased.She don't remember them.What happens if they remember her? What will they do? Read and find out!I changed everything RxR
1. 1: Knowing the Sad News

**Forgetful Memories**

Anim3Lov3rz: We don't own Gakuen Alice (That's too sad L )

**By: Peggy, Ada, Sharon, and Sally**

**Ada: OMG!! I can't believe that we finally updated this story!**

**Sharon: I know!! This is so cool. I hope a lot of people read it.**

**Peggy: I hope everybody enjoys it. Right Sally?**

**Sally: Busy Drawing**

**Mikan: Oooooo, I'm so excited**

**Ada, Sharon, Peggy and Sally: ok let's get started!**

**Chapter 1-Knowing the News**

5 years old: Mikan, Ruka, Natsume

4 years old: Aoi

"Natsume, Natsume", cried Aoi.

"Come and try out the strawberries that both of us picked," exclaimed Mikan and Aoi.

"Hn", answered Natsume.

"You should invite Ruka to come over," said Aoi.

_Natsume goes inside and calls Ruka_

"Hello", said Ruka.

"Yo, come over, Mikan and Aoi picked strawberries." said Natsume.

"Okay, give me 5 minutes" answered Ruka. "Don't start without me."

_Ruka came over _

"Okay let's start eating" said Aoi.

Everybody was eating strawberries until the phone rang

Mikan picked it up

"Hello", Mikan said.

"Hi, is Sakura Mikan there?" said a guy in a loud voice.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Mikan, who is this?" Mikan said.

"I'm your grandpa," said the guy, now is a softer voice.

"Grandpa? I haven't seen you for a long time," said Mikan. ( they haven't meet for a year)

"Yes, we haven't meet for a long time" said Mikan's grandpa.

"So why are you calling?", said Mikan.

"Oh,(just remembered) Mikan, I have bad news. You mom and dad died. said Mikan's grandpa

Mikan was crying hardly.

**Mikan:** I can't believe that my parents died in this story

**Peggy:** Sorry

**Ada:** Yea, Sorry Mikan

**Sharon:** We didn't actually mean it, it's was just the story

**Sally:** Mikan, it's only the story. Don't treat it like it really happened.

**Hotaru:** You people better submit a review, or else... (takes out the baka gun)

**Mikan, Peggy, Ada, Sharon, and Sally:** Hotaru, don't bribe people. Don't mind her. Remember Submit a review if you guys like it. ;-p


	2. 2: Arriving At Gakuen Alice

**Forgetful Memories**

Anim3Lov3rz: We don't own Gakuen Alice (waaaa)

**Ada, Sally, Sharon, and, Peggy:** OMG!! We finally got reviews!! Thanks to

Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX

crazyandproud344

tamahits

Puppie4eva (3x's)

**Hotaru:** Ahem!! Don't take all the credit you old hags!! It was because of me!

**Ada, Sally, Sharon, and, Peggy:** Yeah, Sure, Right. Uh huh. We're not old hags. We're just 1 year older than you.

**Mikan:** Hotaru, don't talk about them and besides you bribe them, you scared the people away

**Hotaru:** Why you little brat (takes out baka gun) (hit Mikan with the gun) besides who side are you on?!

**Ada, Sally, Sharon, and Peggy**: Hope you enjoy this chapter J

**Mikan:** waaaah that hurts

**Chapter 2-Arriving at Gakuen Alice**

**Back then: **

Natsume, Aoi, Ruka, and Mikan were eating strawberries.

Suddenly, Mikan got a call from her grandpa.

She heard that her parents had died visiting her grandpa.

She was crying very hard.

Everyone came over to him and comforted him.

"What happened?" everyone asked.

"My parents died", said Mikan crying really hard "Now I have to live with my grandpa. "

"No"! screamed Aoi and crying. "You're not leaving us, we'll take care of you".

Aoi was never angry before. This was the first time. Aoi is usually always smiling.

She gestured everyone in the room.

Everybody was shocked, Aoi never screamed before.

She was very quiet. This is the first time she was sad and angry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go", said Mikan.

Everyone cried and hugged each other.

**Tomorrow at the train station**

Mikan packed her bags.

Aoi, Natsume, and Ruka were there.

Aoi hugged Mikan and gave her a picture of all of them together.

Next, Natsume and Ruka gave her a hug and.

"Don't tell anyone what happened last night or I'll kill you!", Natsume told Mikan.

(Something sweet happened last night) they both said.

Mikan blushed.

**Last Night**

Ruka and Natsume walked up to Mikan in the backyard of Mikan's house.

They each gave her something.

Natsume gave Mikan a necklace with his picture and her picture next to it.

It had his and her name.

Ruka gave Mikan a bracelet that said her name on it.

Then, they both gave her a kiss on her cheeks. (Ruka kissed her left side and Natsume kissed her right cheek)

She was blushing.

Before she could say thank you for the present, they ran out of her yard.

**Back to today**

"Thank you for the present, I'll keep it forever", said Mikan. (she was wearing both the necklace and bracelet)

Ruka and Natsume were blushing.

**Right now:(Five years Later)**

She forgot everything about Ruka, Natsume, and Aoi.

Aoi, Natsume, and Ruka kind of forgot about her too.

Mikan was 10 years old.

She attended an elementary school called Kyoto Elementary School.

Along the years, she met Hotaru, her new best friend.

At 11:00 p.m., the principal called Mikan and Hotaru.

It was said that Hotaru and Mikan are going to Gakuen Alice.

"What is Gakuen Alice?", said Mikan.

Hotaru said," You'll see."

"Wait I didn't pack or say bye to everyone yet", said Mikan.

"Go home and pack fast", said Hotaru. "We'll be waiting here."

Mikan quickly ran home and packed.

**1 Hour Later:**

People were banging on the door.

"Mikan are you there? Did you finish packing?" said a guy.

Mikan's grandpa screamed, "She's not coming with you!"

The guy slammed the door open.

Mikan's grandpa was holding Mikan tightly.

Mikan is coming with us to Gakuen Alice; it's not safe for her out here.

She has an Alice", explained the guys.

The guys tried to grab Mikan.

Her grandpa wouldn't let go.

The tough guys had to pull them apart.

Her grandpa was screaming, "Mikan!!"

Mikan was crying really hard.

**On the way to school (in the car)**

"Mikan, stop crying. You looke 3x's as ugly as before," Hotaru exclaimed. "I bet you will still meet your grandpa."

"Hotaru, I really miss him. waaah" cried Mikan, hugging Hotaru

Finally, they arrived at Gakuen Alice.

**Peggy:** Wow we actually finished this chapter. Amazing!

**Ada:** Yea. True. So much hard work.

**Sharon:** Yay! We finished this.

**Mikan:** You guys are so mean. I can't believe in the story i got seperated from my grandpa.

**Sally:** Sorry. very funny Hehehehehehehe!!

**Mikan:** that was not funny. Hotaru!! HELP!!

**Hotaru:** (Takes out baka gun)(hits Mikan with it) Be quiet! i can't eat crab brain's while you freaking talk! So shut up!

**Mikan:** waaa that hurts

**Peggy,Ada, Sally, Sharon:** We would again like to thank

Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX

crazyandproud344

tamahits

Puppie4eva (3x's)

for submitting a review. Thanks guys. We really appreciate your help.

**Mikan:(still crying):** wa please wa submit wa a wa review waaaaaah


	3. 3: At Alice Academy

**Chapter 3 - At Gakuen Alice **

AnimeLov3rz96: We don't own Gakuen Alice (or do we……….)

**Ada, Sally, Peggy, and Sharon:** We would like thank these people for submitting a review:

black sun angel

orangestory08

jazzflame

Tncheetalicousxd

puppie4eva

tamahits

konnie

gakuenalicefan

**Ada: **Sorry People, It took us a long time to update the story.

**Sally:** Yay!! My drawings are almost done Yay!!

**Sharon:** We had lots of hw and projects it took us time but, especially blame it on Peggy

(she was the one to write the story)

**Peggy:** Hey it's not my fault!! I have just too much hw and projects just like you

**Mikan:** I hate hw!! I don't like projects!! Haha we don't get projects and we don't even get hw hahahahaha!!

**Ada, Sally, Sharon, and Peggy:** Your so evil!!

**Hotaru:** (Takes out Baka Gun) (Hit's Ada, Sharon, Peggy, Sally, and Mikan) Shut up!! I'm busy invented a robot. Don't make me invent another gun that will hit up people 10x's harder! Now Back To Working. Remember BE QUIET!!

**Ada,Sally, Sharon, and Peggy:** Ouchie! That hurts.

**Mikan:** Shush! Hotaru will hear you again. She has the capital letters up. Shhh.

**Natsume:** Hope you enjoy this story baka's!

**Ada, Sally, Sharon, and Peggy**: He doesn't mean it. Enjoy J

**Back Then:**

Mikan was still crying really hard.

They finally arrived at Gakuen Alice after a long ride.

She was still crying.

**Right Now:**

Hotaru quickly pointed outside of the window.

Mikan saw lots and lots of students were outside to greet them.

She quickly dried her tears.

Narumi-sensei, was expecting them.

He was standing at the corner of the gate.

When Mikan got out of the car, Narumi noticed something.

Mikan looked like Yuka-san, his former lover.

Everyone had greeted Mikan and Hotaru outside.

**In the classroom:**

A few of their classmates came up to greet them.

"Hi" said a boy with glasses and blondish hair. "I'm Yuu Tobita. Everybody calls me Iinchou. I'm also the class prez." said Iinchou.

"Hi" said two girls said. One of them had purple hair and one of them had pink hair. "We're Nonoko and I'm Anna." (Nonoko is the one with purple hair and Anna is the one with pink hair.)

Then someone said "Wow I can't believe I'm in Gakuen Alice! This is so cool"

"Hey who said that?" Mikan said. "Why are you reading my mind?"

"Hi, I'm Kokoroyomi. People call me Koko." exclaimed Koko "Sorry, I have the mind reading alice."

"It's okay, I didn't really mind". "I'm Mikan and this is my best friend Hotaru (pointing to Hotaru, which she is sitting down and eating crab brains)" "Hotaru's alice is inventing stuff and my alice is Nullification, Stealing, and Copying" explained Mikan.

"Wow, that's cool. It's a rare alice that you have." Iinchou said.

"Thanks" Mikan replied.

Suddenly, the door slides open.

**Peggy:** Wow, I can't believe that it took us really long

**Ada:** Finally, I can relax

**Sharon:** I'm so tired

**Sally:** Me too

**Mikan:** waah it still hurts I have a bruise. It hurts

**Natsume:** Shut up you old hags! I'll burn you to death!

**Peggy, Ada, Sharon, Sally, and Mikan:** Excuse me! WE'RE NOT OLD!! Know your math baka

**Mikan:** besides I'm the same age as you so it doesn't' count for me

**Peggy, Ada, Sharon, and Sally:** Excuse me! Hotaru, do you mind that we borrow your baka gun? Please?…. ( acting so nicely)

**Hotaru:** 1000 rabbits!

**Peggy, Ada, Sharon, and Sally:** Deal! (paying Hotaru 1000 rabbits)

**Mikan:** Oh no!!

**Peggy, Ada, Sharon, and Sally:** Oh yes!! (laughing evily)

**Mikan:** Help me Natsume

**Peggy****, Ada, Sharon, and Sally:** oh, he won't be helping you, he's getting the same treatment also

**Natsume:** What!! Why you…… ( before he could finish his sentence, he and Mikan got hit by the baka gun)

**Koko:** Please send a review!! Please…..

**Ada:** Once again

**Peggy:** we would

**Sally: **like to

**Sharon:** thank you:

black sun angel

orangestory08

jazzflame

Tncheetalicousxd

puppie4eva

tamahits

konnie

gakuenalicefan


	4. 4: Partners?

**Chapter 4 - Partners** ??

Anim3Lov3rz96: We don't own Gakuen Alice J

**Ada, Peggy, Sharon, and Sally:** We would all like to thank these people for submitting a review:

Euca1995 (4x's)

Puppie4eva

tamahits

themystery (2x's)

konnie

sakuraaimier

BloodySakuraBlossom

**Mikan:** Yay!! We got a lot of reviews.

**Natsume:** Hn. This is what you call a lot? This is so less. You're so stupid, use your brain baka!

**Mikan:** Why you little…..

**Sally:** Stop fighting! I'm trying to do something here.

**Sharon:** Yeah, stop fighting. If you people want to fight, I'll beat the crap out of you peeps.

**Ada and Peggy:** (Scared)

**Narumi:** Hello kids. Natsume, why are you bothering Mikan?

**Natsume:** What the hell… I'm not bother her and besides we can't talk to gay people like you!

**Narumi:** Why you little brat! (kissed Natsume on the forehead) (Natsume faints) You guys can continue your story.

**Back Then:**

When Mikan and Hotaru got out of the car, everybody greeted them. Now they're inside of the classroom. Iinchou, Koko, Nonoko, and Anna had greeted them. Suddenly the door slide open.

**Right Now:**

A girl and a boy with dark raven hair walked in. Plus a guy with blonde hair (who was holding a bunny) walked in with them too.

While they were walking, the raven hair guy accidentally pushed Iinchou down.

He just kept on walking until the last row, and sat down.

He didn't even apologize.

Mikan got so mad and screamed, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

They raven haired boy just ignored her

She was about to run up to him and hit him.

Suddenly Nonoko pulled Mikan back.

"What are you doing?" Mikan said.

"Mikan, don't mess around with Natsume. He's going to beat you up. He's really strong" explained Nonoko.

"Yeah Mikan, don't go messing around with him. You'll get hurt." Everyone said warning her.

"But, Natsume pushed Iinchou down" said Mikan.

Then, on the tip of Mikan's hair, it lit on fire.

"Aah! Who the hell did this?!" Mikan screamed.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Mikan, Natsume did that, he has the fire alice." explained Iinchou.

Mikan and her friends quickly put out the fire on her hair.

Then, Mikan screamed "Who the hell do you think you are?"

A girl with greenish hair walked up to her and said "Of course he's Natsume, and greatest and strongest one in our class! Don't talk to him like that or else we, fan girls will beat you up!" exclaimed Sumiere.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mikan.

"I'm Sumiere, President of the NatsumexRuka fan club" answered Sumiere.

"What-ever", said Mikan bored-ly (Sumiere gave too much details that bored her to death.) "Natsume pushed down Iinchou, he's suppose to apologize"

Aoi exclaimed, "Onii-chan, I think you should apologize to Iinchou for pushing him down."

Natsume just ignored her too.

After a while, Aoi left to her homeroom and Narumi-sensei came in.

"Now kids, today, we have 2 new students", Narumi explained. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. My alice is Nullification, Stealing, and Copy." explained Mikan

"I'm Hotaru Imai. My alice is inventing things." Hotaru said.

"So everybody, please be nice to them." Narumi-sensei said.

Iinchou raised his hand.

"Yes?" Narumi-sensei said.

"Aren't they suppose to have partners?" asked Iinchou

"Oh yes, well, We'll decide them right now." responded Narumi-sensei. "Iinchou, will you be kind and let Hotaru be your partner?"

"Yea. Sure" responded Iinchou

"Now, does anybody want to be Mikan's partner?" asked Narumi-sensei.

Nobody raised their hands. Except for Natsume.

Everybody was shocked. Natsume….

"Okay then, Natsume you will be Mikan's partner.

"What!!" screamed Mikan and the fan girls.

Natsume was thinking in his mind "Heh, this will be fun torturing her all around.

**Mikan:** Why? Why? Why? (sobbing)

**Ada:** Mikan, stop crying

**Sharon:** ewww!! Natsume's your partner. Hehehehe

**Sally:** this is so long

**Peggy:** Mikan, stop crying! Hotaru's going to hit us if you keep on crying

**Natsume:** Narumi you stupid brainless gay chicken!! Why did you kiss me! (in front of Mikan) (ooooh)

**Narumi:** You made my little girl cry, and I'm not gay and brainless

**Hotaru:** Shut up!! Now I need Mikan, Natsume, Ada, Sharon, Sally, and Peggy here. (I need to experiment my new gun)(doofus gun-hits doofus)

Hotaru uses it to hit Mikan, Natsume, Ada, Sharon, Sally and Peggy.

**Mikan, Natsume, Ada, Sharon, Sally, and Peggy:** Oww!!

**Natsume:** (get's angry) ( blows up the gun)

Hotaru hit's Natsume again with the baka gun (now is stronger)

**Ada, Sharon, Sally, and Peggy:** We would again like to thank these people for submitting a review:

Euca1995 (4x's)

Puppie4eva

tamahits

themystery (2x's)

konnie

sakuraaimier

BloodySakuraBlossom

**Ada, Sharon, Sally, and Peggy:** Please end it everybody

**Everybody:** Please submit a review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dangerous Ability Class

**Chapter 5- Dangerous Ability Class**

Ada: Sorry ppl that it took us so long to update the story. Sorry!

Sally: I can't believe the teachers gave us so many homework and freakin' projects

Peggy: I even have Sat. Skool. That sucks. Ugh!! Have so many hw

Sharon: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!!

Mikan: I'm bored. Hotaru won't let me go inside her lab.

Narumi: Mikan, tomorrow we're all going to Central Town. Wanna come?

Hotaru: Shut up!! (takes out baka gun)(hits everybody with it)

**Ada, Sally, Peggy, Sharon, Mikan, and Narumi: Ow!! That hurts.**

Ada, Sally, Peggy, and Sharon: We would like to thank:

**Back Then:**

Mikan and Hotaru had to have partners. Hotaru was chosen for Iinchou. Mikan is chosen for Natsume.

**Right Now:**

"Why does Natsume get to be Mikan's partner?!" screamed Sumiere.

"Well, because I said so, I'm the teacher you're not." replied Narumi, "Now I'm leaving!"

30 minutes later: Jinno's class

"You add this and this and you get that blah, blah, blah" said Jinno-senpai. (Math class very boring) (he didn't' really say this, that and blah, blah, blah)

Suddenly someone screamed "I hate math, I hate Jinno, can't you f--king shut the hell up!?"

It was Sumiere who made a toy that imitated Mikan.

Jinno (already knew who it was) (the voice) turned around angrily "What, Mikan? How dare you say that!"

"I didn't say anything!!" exclaimed Mikan.

Jinno took out his stick and electrified Mikan.

"I really didn't say that," Mikan argued back weakly.

"You dare to argue back!!" This time, Jinno-sensei was really mad.

He was going to electrify her, until the speaker said, "Mikan Sakura, please report to the principals office.

Quickly, Mikan ran out of the classroom quickly before Jinno could say anything.

Mikan thought, "Yay, I was saved. (after a minute)Ugh! I have bruises now and it hurts! _Besides, why does the principal need me?"_

**At the Principal's office:**

"Welcome" said the principal.

"Hi!" said Mikan.

"I called you here because I have something to tell you." The principal explained.

Mikan was just standing there "Yea?" Mikan said nodding her head (slowly).

"We heard that you have the nullification. Those are very special Alices. We want you to join the dangerous ability class." The principal told Mikan.

"Mmhmm" Mikan responded (not even knowing what was going on.)

"You agreed, right?" the principal asked again.

"What?" Mikan responded still not knowing what was going on.

"Are you going to join the Dangerous Ability class?" the principal asked(very annoyed)

"First, can you tell me about this class?" Mikan asked the principal.

"How about you explain it in Persona (leader of the Dangerous Ability Class)?" said the principal.

"Sure. The Dangerous Ability is a class for students who have rare Alices. We go on missions for the school." Persona explained.

"Yea, continue on." Mikan said. ("I LIKE COOKIES!" Said the flilipino ("SO SHUT THE FUDGE UP")

"I believe Hyuuga Natsume is in your class right? He's in the Dangerous Ability class too." Persona explained.

"That baka!! He's in the Dangerous Ability Class?! OMG!!" Mikan said surprised.

"So are you in or not?" asked the principal.

"Umm...can you give me time to think about it?" Mikan asked politely.

"Okay, is 3 days enough for you?" asked the principal.

"Yea, i guess so" Mikan replied.

"We'll be waiting by the gate at 11:00 PM, 3 days from now. Okay?" Persona said.

"um... sure" Mikan replied.

**Outside:**

Mikan was walking around thinking, "_Do I really want to be in D.A. Class? That jerk Natsume is there. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO._ ooo. I_ can wait for 3 days to see what happens. Maybe somethings will change. Okay, that's a good plan. _While she was walking, she saw a sakura tree. It brought back little memories. (A little of her parents, and Natsume/ Ruka/ Aoi)

Mikan thought again, I feel like I saw those people before. I can't remember where.

Then she climbed on the tree and sat on a branch.

She remembered her parents started crying.

Natsume came by the Sakura Tree and saw teardrops falling. Shining brightly. He felt if he had understood this person's pain. He looked up and saw Mikan.

"Oi Polka" Natsume said to tease her.

"What!!" Mikan said angrily .Then she realizes what he means by polka "Pervert!!"

They both chase around each other.

They were having fun.

Finally, they went out of breath.

Natsume was laughing and smiling (first time)(wow shocking)

Then, he looked at Mikan, it was her necklace.

He asked her, "Where'd you get the necklace?"

"Ummm... I...someone gave it to me, but I forgot who." Mikan replied.

"Oh" Natsume said disappointed.

"_Who am I seeing in my dreams? I know that it's a girl who had the same necklace. Inside the locket had 2 photos and her name. Maybe I can look inside of it." Natsume thought._

Then he asked to look inside of the necklace.


End file.
